


Ramparts

by cassisms (satomobiles)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tangled the series - Freeform, Unrequited? love, anyway theyre married, cassunzel, closeted rapunzel and repressed cass gotta love it, season 1 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satomobiles/pseuds/cassisms
Summary: Rapunzel finds Cassandra on the castle ramparts on the first night of Summer.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassunzel - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Ramparts

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble because i woke up with a need to write a dream i had. first draft; just happy to be here c:

It was the longest day of the year. The Summer solstice, and the magenta sky was filling with endless stars, accompanied by a warm breeze that welcomed the cooling twilight. Lanterns dotted the grounds with their tiny golden glow. Up here on the ramparts was the best place to see it. Sad, she still felt the need to sneak.

Even within its walls, Corona was a sprawling kingdom, with its own hills and crevices that contributed to her little cartographer dream. Letting her guard down was silly—it _made_ her feel silly, but the calm of the night's velvet air and the wind on the back of her neck coerced her to lower her elbows to the stone wall, and to cup her chin in her gloved hands. Another cluster of stars sparkled into the sky, as the last of the light faded from its warm violets into indigo. _I wish..._

“Cass...?”

A trained hand fell to the hilt of her blade and she turned—but the voice, of course, she knew, and the sight of the princess made her body, in an instant, grow weak.

“Rapunzel. I... I can expl--”

“I was looking everywhere for you! You slipped away so quickly after dinner I thought something must be wrong, and then _Pascal_ suggested I leave you alone, and Eugene, well you know how Eugene--”

The smile that found its way to Cassandra's crimson lips was amused, but genuine, and the princess found relief in it. She blew a pesky strand of blonde from her nose and tucked her hands around the massive braid on her neck.

“Well, you found me.” Cassandra spread her arms, then crossed them. Her impenetrable walls raising once again, she let her hip meet the cool rampart, and she looked over her shoulder at the expanse below.

Rapunzel fell into her usual shy silence, watching her.

“...Why did you leave?”

Always straight to the point, no surprises there. Yet, just knowing those emerald eyes were on her made Cassandra blush, and she thanked the shadows for hiding it.

“I just-- wanted to get away for a bit. Out of that dress,” she added in a faulty attempt at humor. “Not much of a party-person. I'm sorry, Rapunzel, I shouldn't have left you alone.” A sting in her heart—Rapunzel had wanted her to stay? Of course she did, the awkward princess could barely survive a social function without her. Yet she had seemed happily occupied by Eugene's _oh-so_ -charming banter, the handmaiden could have been a ghost.

“Truthfully? I'm not much of one, either.” Rapunzel breathed a little sigh. She came to stand beside her at the wall, naively immune to the concept of personal space. She always managed her accidental touches: to brush, ever slightly, against her waist; her arm, and Cassandra had grown crazy wondering if it was on purpose, every time, just to dare to feel.

Rapunzel leaned out from the rampart—a little too far for the handmaiden's protective comfort--taking a big sigh of the new solstice air. “Oh, doesn't it feel wonderful, Cass? The first night of Summer; even the air smells sweet!” The princess had her eyes closed, and Cassandra dared, for that moment, to let her gaze linger on Rapunzel's face and revel in its soft kindness. But her eyes strayed, and she watched how her bosom rose and fell, how the pink laces grew tight on her bodice, and she caught herself staring.

“Oh—yeah. It's great, Raps.”

“You know, I'm glad I found you up here. The view is just so beautiful--this is much better than that stuffy parlor. And I get to be with you!”

Cassandra hummed, and bumped her shoulder into Rapunzel's. “Me, too. You're a worthy opponent in Hide and Seek.” Rapunzel settled into that, relaxing like a puppy as she leaned into the taller woman.

“You know, I used to come up here, every Summer solstice?” Cassandra started, then.

“You did?”

“Yeah. I'd sneak up, and I'd look up at the stars. And I'd wish-- The same thing. I'd wish, and, I felt so stupid.” She laughed a little at herself, and the stars shone in her eyes, and she found comfort in tracing their paths. “I asked the stars for the lost princess to come home. To Corona. And, one day, for her to be my...”

_Cass, what the Hell are you doing?!_

She choked back the word, and nodded, to herself.

Rapunzel's hand had found her arm. Her hands were always so warm, even through the fabric of her tunic; it was like she was made of light.

“Your friend?” Rapunzel smiled, however tentative.

A piece of Cassandra's heart fell and shattered, those hidden doors shutting, a dream snuffed out. Her lips quivered as she smiled, looking back at the princess. “Yeah.” She clapped a hand over Rapunzel's on her sleeve. “Pretty silly, isn't it.”

Rapunzel didn't respond. She was watching Cassandra, closely; differently, and even in the blue darkness Cassandra was certain the girl could read every single stinging thought in her eyes, however repressed they were.

“Nothing you wish for could ever be silly, Cass,” she said, with that trademark earnestness that could make the coldest heart cry. “That's the kindest, sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me.”

Rapunzel was smiling, and Cassandra wished, again, on that trail of stars. She wished for what she always had. As she did, Rapunzel's slender hands came to snake around her waist in a tight hug. A twinge of pain met with that everlasting, foolish hope struck her heart, and she wished, harder than ever before.

“And, it came true, didn't it?”

For the princess to be hers.

“Yeah, Raps. It did.”


End file.
